Kenichi Shirahama
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Kenichi Shirahama Origin: History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reactions, Master of several martial arts, Immense sei ki Attack Potency: Small Building level Speed: Supersonic (He could keep up with the shockwave bubbles between Shio and Akira, and later got stronger). Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: MJ Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Immense. Was able to take series injuries possibly fatal and still get up and fight Range: Normal human range melee Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: Average though is a very good battle tactician and knows alot about plants Weaknesses: Lacks "killer instinct" due to his kind nature, when called a coward he will rush in without thinking, does not hit girls, not a fan of weapons, some of his techniques require him to be calm and can be interrupted Feats:'' '' * Can kick under water with zero water resistance * Outran a truck * Stopped a large boulder from crushing his father * Became a Master at the of the series Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Karate User: Sakaki has taught Kenichi multiple stances and Kata from different Karate styles, which has taught him the essence of self defense and countering. Sakaki has mainly taught Kenichi a variety of defensive techniques, stressing the philosophy of "Defense" being the true nature of Karate; as a result, Kenichi has a very strong sense of defense, being able to effectively attack and defend at the same time using the techniques he has learned from Sakaki. * Muay Thai User: Apachai has taught Kenichi the art of Muay Thai. At the beginning, most of Apachai's attempts to train Kenichi resulted in him almost dying, but as time went on Kenichi slowly began to learn how to survive training with him, which greatly increased his defensive capabilities. Plus, as a result of training in Muay Thai with Apachai, Kenichi has gained many techniques that allow him to overpower many physically strong fighters. Apachai has also trained him to "attack through" his opponents, which allows him to easily fight against opponents with strong defenses. * Jujutsu User: Akisame has always been teaching Kenichi different throwing techniques from more than one variation of Ju-jitsu. As a result, Kenichi is able to throw his opponents in various positions and put them in various submission holds. Kenichi has even begun to learn throwing techniques that involve using no strength and using the enemy's own power against them. Although it has been shown that Kenichi can only achieve these kinds of techniques when using Ryūsui Seikūken. * Chinese Kenpo User: Kensei Ma has taught Kenichi various types of Chinese Kenpo, although his has mostly learned the soft forms of kenpo, including: Baguazhang '''and Taichi'. Because of this, Kenichi has learned the Kung Fu principles of "Inner Strength", which has made Kenichi's body incredibly durable to internal damage and even given him the ability to cause internal damage to his opponents. * '''Kōsaka Style User': Despite being an unarmed fighter, Shigure has taught kenichi the basics of the Kōsaka Style and how to use and fight against weapons. Shigure has mostly taught him swordplay and techniques that counter melee weapons. Because of his refusal to use weapons however, Kenichi has had to learn how to adapt these techniques of the Kōsaka Style with his own techniques, in order to effectively use them without a sword. Kenichi achieved this by using knifehand strikes he learned from Karate as a sword substitute. This has given him a great sense of adaptability during his fights and has even given him a unique new form of counterattacking. * Fūrinji Style User: Hayato has taught Kenichi only three techniques from the Fūrinji Style: Seikūken, Ryūsui Seikūken and Korui Nuki. Despite only knowing these three techniques, Kenichi has taken full advantage of the benefits each technique gives him in battle, from an absolute defense, to outmaneuvering his opponents, and finally, to a technique that can break almost any defense. Additionally, in the process of teaching him these techniques, Hayato has given Kenichi greater reflexes, more balance, and has given him greater use of his Ki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 8 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists